Bleach email role play
by Yoruhana Kurotsuki
Summary: My friend Hanako and I were sending emails back and forth about Bleach. here are a few of them
1. Chapter 1

Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…

This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.

Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hanako<p>

Yuzu got a new hairdo! (A/N: Bleach episode 343 I think)

_**Ali**_

_**so **__**did **__**karin. **__**i **__**like **__**the **__**new **__**ones **__**better**_

Hanako

I love how Yuzu's just like "you didn't notice me, oni-chan!" (A/N: If you didn't know, onii-chan means brother in Japanese)

_**Ali**_

_**omg. i want to call ichigo onii-chan too...:(**_

_**fine ill b like karin and call him ichi-nii (A/N: Ichi-nii is like saying "brother Ichi")**_

Hanako

XD I'll call him oni-chan. I love how Karin calls him Ichi-nii though.

_**Ali**_

_**kk thatll b ichigos nickname from now on... (A/N: we gave most of the Bleach characters nicknames. Eg: Ulquiorra=Ulquibat)**_

_**me: right ichi-nii?**_

_**ichi-nii: sure...**_

_**gin: wat about me? (I really like Gin so in our made up Bleach universe Gin is kinda like my brother)**_

_**me: ur onii-chan. ichigo is ichi-nii**_

_**onii-chan: ...-.-'**_

_**ichi-nii: this is getting confusing...**_

Hanako

I walk in: Me: Hello, Ichimaru taicho, Onii-can!  
>Gin: But wasn't I onii-chan?<br>Yoruhana (A/N: Ali's nickname in our made up Bleach universe): Yes, that's what I call you. Hanako calls Ichigo onii-chan and I call Ichigo Ichi-nii  
>Ichigo: What?<br>Me: That's right, Onii-chan!  
>Gin &amp; Ichigo: Which one?<p>

_**Ali**_

_**me: *takes out gameboy and starts playing Bleach 3rd Phantom* ok im just not gonna say anything anymore...**_

_**gin & ichigo: ...im still confused**_

_**hanako: so basically i call ichigo "onii-chan" and yoruhana calls him "ichi-nii" and she calls gin "onii-chan"**_

_**gin: does that mean im related to him? *points at ichigo***_

_**hanako: not rly**_

_**gin: good...**_

_**ichigo: *looks at gameboy* is that me fighting?**_

_**gin: *looks at screen too* wow ur weak...**_

_**ichigo: look whos talking**_

_**gin: wel i at least-**_

_**me: shut up! **_

_**hanako, gin & ichigo: ...**_

Hanako

XD everyone's suddenly scared of you...

_**Ali**_

_**me: ...*creepy smile***_

_**gin: ur copying my smile**_

_**me: ...*smiles even more***_

_**gin: ok then...**_

Hanako

me: -.-' wow  
>Ichigo: *creeped out*<p>

_**Ali**_

_**me: c y gin and i should b siblings...*smile***_

_**gin: ...*smile***_

_**ichigo: i dont fit in this weird family...**_

_**me: come on and smile with us...**_

_**ichigo: o.O**_

Hanako

Me: Let's go, Onii-chan! This is too creepy for us to be here  
>Ichigo: Yeah! Let's go see Rukia<br>Gin and Yoruhana: *creepy smile* You're not going anywhere  
>Me: Good luck, onii-chan! *runs away*<br>Ichigo: -.-'...o.O Wait!

_**Ali**_

_**Im **__**posting **__**this **__**online. **__**kk?**_

Hanako

sure. That's fine. As long as Onii-chan agrees.  
>Ichigo: NO!<br>Me: Shut up, Onii-chan

_**Ali**_

_**This **__**is **__**fun**_

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…

This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.

Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**u know im now seriously doubting if ukitake is good or bad...damn u ginjo! ill hate u foreva! dunno...he might turn out good...(A/N: Bleach chapter 474)**_

Hanako

I would never think Ukitake would betray anyone...

_**Ali**_

_**i **__**dunno...i **__**mean **__**i **__**dont **__**rly **__**trust **__**the **__**person **__**who **__**says **__**ukitake **__**is **__**bad. **__**maybe **__**hes **__**just **__**tryin **__**to **__**piss **__**off **__**ichigo.**_

Hanako

I'd think that. I think that is Shunshui was bad, Ukitake might follow him (as they're close friends). But other than that, no.

_**Ali**_

_**shunshui **__**wouldnt **__**b **__**bad **__**cause **__**he **__**cares **__**too **__**much **__**about **__**dear **__**nanao**_

Hanako  
>haha true.<p>

_**Ali**_

_**but **__**i **__**think **__**i **__**actually **__**like **__**lisa **__**yadomaru **__**more **__**as **__**fukutaichou (A/N: means assistant captain or lieutenant)**_

Hanako

Well...I'd like Nanao more if she got more airtime and I knew what her Zanpakutou (A/N: "Soul cutter" when translated into English) was...

_**Ali**_

_**i **__**like **__**her **__**cause **__**of **__**the **__**2nd **__**movie. **__**shes **__**pretty **__**awesome**_

Hanako

true...

_**Ali**_

_**but **__**she **__**was **__**crying **__**like **__**inoue...**__**(A/N:**__**Bleach **__**diamond **__**dust **__**rebellion)**_

Hanako

I HATE inoue. "Kurosaki-kun!" UGHH!

_**Ali**_

_**yah, **__**and**__**"ishida-kun!"**__***shudder***_

Hanako

Grr...Lemme go get Grimmy (A/N: our nickname for Grimmjow) to tear them both apart (Why Grimmy? I have no idea)

_**Ali**_

_**cause **__**grimmys (A/N: our nickname for grimmjow) **__**amazing **__**:P **__**thats **__**y **__**he **__**should **__**rip **__**pplz **__**apart. **__**from **__**now **__**on **__**well **__**leave **__**that **__**job **__**for **__**grimmy**_

Hanako

yup. Grimmy, go rip Ishida and Inoue apart!

_**Ali  
>lol not inoue! or ulquibat (AN: our nickname for Ulquiorra) will kill u and that make everyone sad...(A/N: we support Ichiruki and Ulquihime) we want grimmy to live. but feel free to kill ishida...**_

Hanako

XD Well...I know! Kill Inoue and have Yoruhana's Zanpakutou get inoue's power so she can revert Inoue. Then we'll all be happy! (A/N: Yoruhana Kurotsuki is my nickname in our made up Bleach universe. We made up our Zanpakutos too. My Zanpakuto can gain another zanpakuto's power/ability by having my zanpakuto come in contact with the other zanpakuto/ability. So I simply used orihimes power to "fix" everything.)

_**Ali**_

_**kk. **__**sounds **__**good. **_

Hanako

Inoue! Come here!

_**Ali**_

_**me: fight me inoue *pulls out zanpakuto***_

_**orihime: but...yoruhana-san-**_

_**me: bankai! Mugetsu...(A/N: I didn't copy Ichigo! I swear I came up with it before Ichigo's final Getsuga Tensho even came out) *comes charging at orihime***_

_**orihime: o.O! 3 god shield, i reject! *mugetsu hits shield***_

_**me: *puts away zanpakuto* thanx inoue**_

_**orihime: wait...wat?**_

_**me: ...*does evil grin* this isnt for u...this is for ulquibats happiness**_

_**orihime: o.O**_

_**me: come here ishida! **_

Hanako

XD I'd be like in the corner happily watching and Ulqi-bat too. T.T

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…

This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.

Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**ep **__**348 **__**(i**__**think) **__**comes **__**out **__**on **__**tuesday! **__**yay!**_

Hanako

Yay! Too bad I won't be watching it! Well, you never know! I'm on 276! (A/N: Hanako's amazing, she finished ALL of Bleach in a less than 4 weeks, including fillers)

_**Ali**_

_**well **__**since **__**ur **__**coming **__**to **__**my **__**place **__**tomorrow, **__**ur **__**gonna **__**watch **__**it **__**with **__**me! **__**NO **__**MATTER **__**WAT...**_

Hanako

new episode tomorrow...*sigh* SURE! I might take a short break (considering I wa watching for basically the whole day yesterday and Saturday)...

_**Ali**_

_**u **__**should **__**thank **__**me **__**cause **__**i **__**told **__**u **__**to **__**watch **__**bleach...c **__**how **__**great **__**i **__**am?**_

Hanako

XD Yes, Lord Ali (like how they say Aizen-sama)

_**Ali**_

_**nonono...it would b "kurotsuki-sama" or at least "lord kurotsuki"**_

_**right onna (ulqibat style)? (A/N: Yoruhana Kurotsuki is my nickname in our made up Bleach universe. Ulquibat is the nickname we gave Ulquiorra and "Onna" means "woman" in English. Ulquibat says it all the time to Orihime)**_

Hanako

*sigh* Hai! Kurotsuki-sama.

_**Ali**_

_**that **__**is **__**right, **__**onna **__**(ulqibat **__**style **__**again)...T.T**__**(emo **__**face)**_

Hanako

okay then...Kurotsuki-sama...*bows down*

_**Ali**_

_**yes **__**onna...*creepy **__**smile***_

Hanako

uhh...Ali...

_**Ali**_

_**ulquibat: onna (talkin to me), wat r u doing?**_

_**me: *sweatdrop* umm...nothing**_

Hanako

uhh...didn't he die? (A/N: Bleach chapter 354)

_**Ali**_

_**me: in our made up Bleach universe, nobody we like dies so kaien, gin, ulquibat and grimmy r all still alive. our bleach is better than tite kubos! **_

_**ulquibat: i died...?**_

_**gin: my my, ya dont remember do ya? **_

_**ulquibat: no...**_

_**gin: well i dont rly either. i remember my arm ripped off but nothing passed chapter 415**_

_**ulquibat: ...**_

_**me: tite kubos a meanie *pouts*! but i luv him anyways...**_

Hanako

XD me: you all died but Ali here fixed that.  
>Gin: fixed?<br>me: yes, tite kubo is a meanie. well none of that ripping your arm off stuff nevery actually happened in our world.  
>Ulqi-bat: your world.<br>Gin: So that's why I'm not dead ya  
>me: Well do you WANT to be dead *evil grin* ?<br>Gin: -.-'

_**Ali**_

_**ulquibat: gin, u of all pplz should know yoruhanas bankai. u were the one who told her to b a shinigami (A/N: again, part of our made up Bleach universe)**_

_**gin: if u still havent noticed...i lost my memory...**_

_**ulquibat: yoruhana can gain another zanpakuto power/ability by having her zanpakuto come in contact with another zanpakuto/ability. she simply used orihimes power to "fix" everything**_

_**gin: wow...so thats how**_

_**me: i also used tsukishimas power (A/N: to be able to change things in people/objects memories) to take away ur memory so u dont have to remember ur own painful death**_

_**gin: …thanx. **_

Hanako

*Ishida walks in*. Ishida: Actually, you died by...*explains Gin's painful death in exaggerated detail*  
>Yoruhana: Bankai! Mugetsu. (AN: my bankai in our made up bleach universe) *Ishida gets shot with quincy arrow*  
>Gin: -.-'<p>

_**Ali**_

_**me: u get to die by ur own quincy arrow**_

_**gin: u didnt have to kill him...**_

_**me: y not? saves grimmy the work**_

_**gin: now whos gonna clean the body**_

_**me: ...make ulquibat do it...**_

_**ulquibat: i refuse, onna. **_

_**me: fine, *sighs* well have hanako clean it since it was her idea..**_

_**gin: ok**_

_**hanako: ...y me?...*sob***_

Hanako

Hanako: I'll have onii-chan do it  
>Gin: Me?<br>Hanako: NO! Ichigo's onii-chan  
>Yoruhana: *sigh* this is goin all over again.(AN: see chapter 1 of this fanfic)

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…

This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.

Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!

Sorry this one isn't as funny…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**i got the randomest idea ever and made this flash. imagine the levan polka song to go with it...XD toshiro hitsugaya is the best character in bleach.**_

_**sorry the chibi is so badly drawn...this is my first ever flash animation (its actually easier than i thought). i got too lazy to draw slides so thats why his actions r so choppy -.-' (A/N: I tried to post the flash on my Deviantart account "YoruhanaKurotsuki" but it didn't move unless you download it so I just deleted it)**_

Hanako

that's so awesome though! U can make like...anime's that aren't choppy and make like...short versions and stuff...

_**Ali**_

_**how do ya make it not choppy? ha i almost wrote "chappy" instead of "choppy"**_

Hanako

Make the actions between slides like...less big? Search it up I guess?

And LOL on the Chappy part. I bet Rukia would love to see a Chappy slideshow *wink wink* (A/N: I never got around to making one and if anyone know how to make animations, please teach me!)

_**Ali**_

_**im too tired to draw the same thing over and over right now...**_

Hanako

No probs. Remember the art club thing (A/N: we had art club at school where we draw something 3 times. Once with tone, one with line and once with line and tone)? Well I'm WAYY too tired to draw corn three times. So complicated! I'm on the third one now, though.

_**Ali**_

_**im going on thurs cause i gotta go or no winnit for me...-.-' (A/N: you get winnits for completing clubs at our school)**_

_**i cant go to math circles (A/N: this retarded math enrichment program, we only go to pass notes about Bleach) cause i gotta go to this high school thingy. yah, ill go to floor 6 (A/N: the sixth floor is like a maze! So fun!) with ya next time!**_

Hanako

you're not going to math circle? Aww...Shame. You should go next time.  
>You'd better finish or no winnit. Quite boring though. I might not be able to go to the next one. I'm going on vacation...<p>

_**Ali**_

_**rly to where?**_

Hanako

Hawaii. I leave on December 1 and come back on the 10th. I kinda didn't want to skip school though...

_**Ali**_

_**ur so lucky! i would do anything to skip square dancing! cause ya gotta perform infront of the school (A/N: at our school, the older grades have to do square dancing and the younger grades do line dancing in Phys Ed. We have to perform them in front of the school the day before vacation)**_

Hanako

line dancing is in December? YESS!

_**Ali**_

_**its stupid. we have to square dance (A/N: im a year older than Hanako). yah we got more boys in our class so theres gonna b some boy and boy pairs**_

Hanako

XD Wow...

_**Ali**_

_**yep. yaoi (A/N: boyXboy relationships) in the classroom**_

Hanako

No...really?

_**Ali**_

_**no im kidding. Lol, yer so gullible.**_

Hanako

oh. Phew...well, it'd be pretty weird if it were true...

**_Ali_**

**_yah, i would stop going to school..._**

Hanako

well...I guess you would if you found out the guys in your class were yaoi

_**Ali**_

_**yah i would transfer to another school where my brain wont turn to mush...**_

Hanako

wow...ali...-.-'

_**Ali**_

_**yaoi is fun as long as it doesnt go over the line. if we had kaoru and hikaru (A/N: homosexual twins from Ouran HSCH) at our school, i would stay forever and get eternal nosebleeds. poor janitor...**_

Hanako

Yes, I know. I luv how Japanese people get nosebleeds from yaoi. XD I would totally do the same if Kaoru and Hikaru were at our school.

_**Ali**_

_**actually they get nosebleeds from anything too sexy**_

Hanako

-.-' Ali...I knew that. The source was this funny comics called Scandinavia and the World.

_**Ali**_

_**omfg! i love that one! but i find its a lot like hetalia...theyre both about personified countries.**_

Hanako

Yup! So cute.

_**Ali**_

_**i still like bleach more….**_

Hanako

Thought so…

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…

This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.

Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!

Sorry this one isn't as funny…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**new episode today! i dont have time to watch it tho. i missed the passed 2 episodes...-.-'**_

Hanako

XD I couldn't watch on Tuesday and I'm probably not gonna today either...

_**Ali**_

_**omg. i read new bleach today! and guess wat! ICHIGOS NEW BANKAI FORM...will be released next wed T.T (A/N: chapter 474 I think)**_

Hanako

yay! *does happy dance* I'll try to finish bleach ((up to ep 348) this week.

_**Ali**_

_**i wasnt talking about the eps. i was talking about the chaps. u might have to wait like another 10 weeks so see new bankai. i like new zangetsu more. its less like a kitchen knife...**_

Hanako

I know! When I first saw Zangetsu, I immediately went to the kitchen and compared it. XD

_**Ali**_

_**lol. its a kitchen knife with bandages around the handle. lol. poor ichigo.**_

Hanako

The bandage is so long!

_**Ali**_

_**i know. and he can wrap his am in it (when he first fought ikkaku)**_

Hanako

The bandage automatically wraps around too!

_**Ali**_

_**lol! my espada form has bandages (A/N: my Bleach obsessed friends and I made up espada forms. Out of all the people in our little group, only Hanako doesn't have an espada form yet)**_

Hanako

cool. Bandages ...

_**Ali**_

_**oh yeah...-.-'**_

_**yep yep. u should draw one too**_

Hanako

I'm procrastinating on it. Well, I never really thought about it so...

_**Ali**_

_**ok. yah theres lots of things i shoulda done in my life.**_

Hanako

-.-' Ali...you're talking like an old grandpa

**_Ali_**

**_i know i know. thats why my aspect of death is "regret" (A/N: all espadas have their own aspect of death in Bleach). cause i have so may regrets and grudges_**

Hanako

-.-' Mine is lust. It's weird.

_**Ali**_

_**no worries were all weird**_

Hanako

Thanks.

_**Ali**_

_**no problemo.**_

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Ali: Ok this chapter isn't an email at all..i just thought I would tell you guys a couple Bleach related stories from school.

Hanako: Im not in this chapter very much…

Kaminari: But im in this a lot! Yay! (A/N: another one of my Bleach-obsessed friends…but she doesn't rly emails...)

Arashi: You guys should be happy you're even in this. I'm not even here at all…(A/N: another one of my Bleach-loving friends…but she doesn't rly emails

either...)

Ali: in this chapter, everyone else is the normal font but im italic and bold

Hanako: how come you're special?

Ali: because I'm the one writing this. Sorry this is such a short chapter

* * *

><p><em><strong>At school, my homeroom teacher asked me to draw her a poster for the staff room because teachers always waste coloured paper by leaving it in the photocopier (and thyre telling us to stop global warming). So I drew a picture of Riruka from the newer chapters of Bleach not making a big deal out of this assignment. Two days after I handed it in to her, she brings it out laminated to show me…now there's a big laminated picture of Riruka in the staff room…<strong>_

* * *

><p>*at school in homeroom*<p>

_**Ali**_

_**Hey Kami-chan! Did you bring Colour Bleach+?**_

Kamininari

Yep *takes it out*! Here…*hands it to me*

_**Ali**_

_***flips through pages* thanks!**_

Griffin (A/N: a guy in our class)

Woah whats that? Can I see? *takes it from me*

_**Ali**_

_**Umm…did I say yes?**_

Griffin

Whatever…*starts flipping through pages*

_**Ali** _and Kaminari

_**-.-' *sigh***_

Griffin

*eyes go wide* Woah!

Kaminari

What's wrong?

Griffin

*dog ears page corner, and closes book. Hands it back to us* That's my favourite page…*walks away*

_**Ali**_

_***flips open book and looks at page*…thought so…**_

Kaminari

What page was it?

_**Ali**_

_**"Bleach at the beach" with Orihime and Rangiku pratically nude.**_

Kaminari

…yah…I can't say I'm surprised…

* * *

><p>*on Halloween in orchestra*<p>

_**Ali**_

_***walks in* Happy Halloween! *everyone looks up. Walks to seat beside Hanako***_

Hanako

That was extremely "Ali-ish"

_**Ali**_

_**Thanks. *looks at Hanako* Where's your black and orange?**_

Hanako

I forgot…*looks at my clothes* wow Ali…

_**Ali**_

_**What?**_

Hanako

Or should I say Yoruichi?

_**Ali**_

_***looks down at clothes (A/N: My hair is like Yoruichi lenghth and I had worn an orange sweater with black leggings and white leg warmers without even realizing…)* …wow…**_

Hanako

Yoruichi-san!

Alex (A/N: one of my friends who also goes to orchestra. He doesn't watch Bleach though)

Who's Yoruichi? Another character from those retarded animes you guys watch?

**_Ali_** & Hanako

**_*gasp*_**

_**Ali**_

_**You just insulted the reason for my exsistence…**_

Alex

…-.-'

* * *

><p>*in English class*<p>

_**Ali**_

_***writing English essay***_

Zach (A/N: this guy in my core English class)

You shouldn't be watching those

Kaminari

Its not only for guys

_**Ali**_

_***turns around* Shut up!**_

Kaminari

Yoru-chan! Zach says Bleach is only for boys…

_**Ali**_

_**That's sexist *serious face…its gets them everytime***_

Zach

…but…but Hisagi has 69 on his face

Kaminari

So? It's his tattoo. We can't control what Tite Kubo puts into Bleach

Zach

69!

Teacher

*walks by* What are you guys talking about？69？ (A/N: by the way…69 is a technique for…umm…sex)

*the whole class starts laughing…I was banging my head against my desk*

* * *

><p>Ali: This chapter was quite different now wasn't it?<p>

Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ali: Hey there! I thought I would post something just for fun. This is going to be the second fanfic I ever post. Well, this isn't really a fanfic but its still…writing…**_

_**This is actually some emails my friend Hanako and I have been sending back and forth. We had just watched the newest episodes of Bleach so we were talking about stuff.**_

_**Hanako: By the way, for this fanfic, Ali is bold and italic and I am regular. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**i was playing the bleach game (A/N: Bleach 3rd phantom) and i got bored of reading it so just kept clicking the talk button . when i look back at the screen uryu and ichigo were talking**_  
><em><strong>uryu: thats not good enough<strong>_  
><em><strong>ichigo: i guess i gotta push harder.<strong>_  
><em><strong>uryu: ull never be able to do it properly<strong>_  
><em><strong>ichigo: fine! im going in for another round.<strong>_  
><em><strong>for a min i was like wtf! i only later found out they were talking about a fight...so misleading...uggg made me think of the take it off renji scene...(AN: there was this episode when Ichigo pins Renji down at school and tells him to take off his gigai...but all his classmates thought he was talking about clothes. i forget what episode that was)**_

_**Hanako**_

_**XD That part was funny! Although I highly discourage urichigo!**_

_**Ali**_

_**i think uryuXichigo is better than grimmichi or...*shudder*...toshiroXichigo**_

_**Hanako**_

_***shudders* I caan't believe there are actually those pairings!**_

_**Ali**_

_**i know. i cant see shiro-chan being yaoi (A/N: boyXboy pairings)...his doppelganger was really perverted in the game.**_

_**and in bleach yaoi usually ichigo is the uke...so weird. i think hes more of a seme type. (A/N: um…im not going to explain what "uke" and "seme" means so if you don't know. search it up)**_

_**Hanako**_

_**wow. Hitsugaya is SOO not yaoi though! Hes not perverted either.**_

_**Ali**_

_**me: i know!**_

_**toshiro: wat did u say i was?**_

_**me: a boy genius...**_

_**toshiro: ...-.-'**_

_**hanako: perverted**_

_**toshiro: o.O**_

_**me: you were chasing after girls in the bleach game...**_

_**toshiro: that was my doppelganger.**_

_**me: ...**_

_**toshiro: wat were u guys doing anyways. *opens to toshiroXichigo yaoi* o.O**_

_**me: ummm…**_

_**toshiro: y am i always the uke?**_

_**me: oh yah ichigo was the seme when its a toshiroXichigo pairing**_

_**toshiro: how do u even know these things?**_

_**me: i have my sources *cough* kon *cough***_

Hanako

Kon Comes in  
>Toshiro: KON! DON'T TEACH ALI THESE THINGS *kicks Kon*<br>Kon: *tears flooding* Why am I always treated badly?

_**Ali**_

_**me: ...-.-'**_

_**toshiro: ...**_

_**me: i somehow feel bad for kon…**_

Hanako

Okay...well...thanks...Kon...-.-'

_**Ali**_  
><em><strong>kon: ur welcome nii-san!<strong>_

_**me: *hits kon* ...**_

_**kon: *tears gushing out* ur so mean, other nii-san!**_

_**gin & ichigo: did u call for me?**_

_**hanako: were back to this again...-.-'**_

Hanako

XD Kon: nee-san!  
>Me: Rukia's not here. It's just Gin and onii-chan<br>Gin & Ichigo: what?  
>Yoruhana: Oh god<p>

_**Ali**_

_**me: hngtyhghj yhgf *thats wat happens when u bang ur head against the keyboard...***_

_**gin: u didnt have to do that y'know. it hurts your head and the keyboard.**_

_**ichigo: how bout lets not talk about this anymore...**_

_**kon: wat r we talking about? i just called hanako & yoruhana-san "nii-san"**_

_**ichigo: THATS WHAT!**_

_**kaien: *walks in* stop shouting**_

_**me: hello kaien-nii. oh #*&...another "nii-san"**_

_**kaien: wats happening?**_

_**gin: yoru-chan, do ya mind lending me that keyboard for a min?**_

_**me: sure...**_

_**gin: sdfsdjfkdfsjk *bangs head on keyboard***_

Hanako

Me: STOP banging you're heads on the keyboard! It's annoying!  
>Yoruhana: Stop it, onii-chan<br>Kaien: What? Me?  
>Yoruhana: -.-' uhh...<br>Ichigo: what's this about?  
>Me: Nothing, onii-chan!<br>Gin, Kaien & Ichigo: Huh?

_**Ali**_

_**me: we need to buy more keyboards...**_

_**gin: agreed.**_

Hanako

me: -.-'

_**Ali**_

_**i dont know wat to say anymore...**_

Hanako

I'm just in a -.-' mood today

_**Ali**_

_**i was in a -.-' mood this morning and the it became a ^.^ now its more ~.~**_

Hanako

-.-'

_**Ali**_

_**ok then...i guess ur bad in that mood**_

Hanako

yes

* * *

><p>Hanako: Yep and that's all we have so far.<p>

Ali: Bleach doesn't belong to us…blah blah blah…yah. We only own the type ya use to clean yer clothes.

Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Ali: I know it's been a while but that's because Hanako went to Hawaii (without me, I must add) and didn't reply any emails.

Hanako: sorry to keep you all waiting.

Ali: I assume that everyone who has read up to this point knows whats happening so I won't bother explaining.

Hanako: if you don't know, check out chapter 1.

Ali: oh and just to tell you, this chapter has the Blackberry Playbook in it. You should get one if you don't have one! Its awesome to read manga online with.

Hanako: I want one T.T

Ali: I must apologize if this chapter sucks...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali<strong>_

_**bleach is still my all time fave anime**_

Hanako

you obsessed toshiro fan girl. .

_**Ali**_

_**bleach is my fave cause shiro-chan is in it XD**_

Hanako

aww...well that's cute. INUYASHA UPDATE: ep 9...XD I watched 4 ep in Hawaii

_**Ali**_

_**wait a min...ya watched inuyasha in hawaii (80 min of it) and you didnt bother replying emails (A/N: see how mean Hanako is?)? well, i replied emails when i went to bahamas last winter**_

Hanako

sry. It was on an Ipad, I didn't have my email set up. (A/N: excuses, excuses)

_**Ali**_

_**me: wow, way ta go hanako...**_

_**rukia: wats an ipad?**_

_**me: wow rukia...its this electronic device**_

_**rukia: ...i still dont get it**_

_**me: its like a playbook**_

_**rukia: wats a play book? is it a book?**_

_**me: ...-.-'**_

Hanako

rukia: we must have playbooks too...

me: rukia, it's..umm...like a device that lets you...do...stuff

Yoruhana: Wow, Hanako. That explains everything (sarcasm)

rukia: I still don't get it

**_Ali_**

**_me: here let me show ya. *takes out playbook*_**

**_rukia: wow!...but how do you play with that? its just a black rectangle..._**

**_hanako: ya hafta turn it on!_**

**_rukia: wat?_**

**_me: yer hopeless..._**

Hanako

me: -.-' rukia...you turn it on by...*sigh* onii-chan!

Ichigo and Gin comes: What...Hey!

me: he he *chuckles* wow. I only meant to cal...uhh...Yoruhana!

_**Ali**_

_**me: omfg! no more of this brother stuff!**_

_**hanako: how many times do we have to explain?**_

_**gin & ichigo: its still confusing...(A/N: read previous chapters if you don't understand)**_

_**me: ughhh! no! rukia is eating the playbook!**_

_**rukia: isnt it a blackberry? (A/N: ha ha ha, get it? Blackberry Playbook…yeah, what a bad pun)**_

_**hanako: wat? no!**_

_**me: *facepalm***_

Hanako

me: hee hee. I'll just let you deal with this, Yoruhana. I'm off to see Kenpachi about something. You too, Rukia.

Rukia: Coming! But wait, how DO you eat this?

me: Just put the playbook down and follow me.

*walks off in distance*

_**Ali**_

_**gin & ichigo: ...**_

_**me: ya know wat? lets just leave it at that...**_

_**gin: agreed**_

_**me: someone go call hanako back...but NOT rukia *wipes playbook* shell eat my blackberry playbook...**_

_**ichigo: hanako!**_

Hanako

*my head pops up*

me: yes?

Kenpachi: Wait up! lemme fight you!

Yachiru: Hey, ichi's here too!

Ichigo: What! No! *runs away*

Yoruhana: Oh great. -.-'

_**Ali**_

_**kenpachi: zenkai!**_

_**me: *dodges* nooo! not in my house! *drops playbook by accident and it smashes on the ground***_

_**hanako: *looks at playbook* that playbook was doomed from the start...**_

Hanako

Yachiru: looks like Ken-chan's having fun.

me: Sure is. Poor playbook though

Yoruhana: onii-chan, do something!

Gin & ichigo: me?

Ken: *swings sword*

Ichigo: *runs away*

me: -.-' how stupid are you guys, can't even handle Ken-chan

_**Ali**_

_**me: course we cant...hes in zenkai mode!**_

_**kenpachi: agghh! *swings at us***_

_**me: ya know wat...this is enough...bakudo san ju! shitotsu sansen!**_

_**kenny: wat the f&# is this?**_

_**me: its kido, baka.**_

_**kenny: wat the f&#! i cant move!**_

_**me: no s*%& sherlock! *pulls out zanpakuto* not shut the f&# up!**_

_**hanako, gin, yachiru & ichigo: ...**_

_**ichigo: remind me never to get her mad...**_

Hanako

me: hee hee. It's okay since I'm her onee-chan

Gin, Ichigo: -.-' what did you do to maintain THAT peace?

me: hee hee it's a secret

Gin & Ichigo: *backs away*

me: HEY DON'T YOU BACK AWAY YO BAKA! THERE'S A FIGHT GOING ON!  
>*meanwhile, kenpachi is still trying to get out*<p>

ichigo & Gin: I think we know how they're sisters now...

Yachiru: You can do it, Ken-chan!

_**Ali**_

_**me: wait. a min...were sisters? how come I never knew….**_

* * *

><p>Hanako: Guess what! even after all this time, Ali still hasn't thought of a new disclaimer!<p>

Ali: im too lazy to type it so if you wanna read it, go to chapter 1


End file.
